


Secret Blowjobs At Work

by Parkersjiggle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkersjiggle/pseuds/Parkersjiggle
Summary: Prompt: Tony bored at work, and peter right here, looking up at him from his spot between his legs, on his knees under tony's desk and blowjobbing him.---Tony dips down to kiss peter’s jaw, trailing rough kisses down his neck, scraping his lips and tongue along his throat. He sucks a bruise into the skin above his collarbone and Peter inhales sharply, shuddering. “Please, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter's voice cracks over a moan and if it’s not just the hottest thing Tony has ever heard, God.But as quickly as it started, it all comes to an end when they hear the door creaking open. 10 AM meeting. Pepper. Shit. Why didn’t he lock the door? Tony Stark is so, so, so screwed.Luckily Peter’s quick reflexes save the day and he manages to hide under the table just in time.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Secret Blowjobs At Work

**Author's Note:**

> TW: smut, public blowjobs, accidental voyeurism?

“Fuck,” Tony sighs, leaning in closer as he grabs Peter’s shoulders and shoves him down on the table in the executive meeting room. His stomach churns with a feeling of arousal and want. “Kid, I know we shouldn’t be doing this in here, but you just look so pretty right now.”

Their bodies are close enough for Tony to feel the heat radiating off of Peter. Tony snaps. He closes the gap between them, kissing Peter harshly. His mouth is hot and soft against his; it’s messy and rough. Just the way Peter likes it. When Peter gasps, Tony licks into his mouth, tasting him, drawing a loud moan from the back of Peter’s throat. Peter’s hands grip at Tony’s hair, pulling him in closer as his tongue pushes against Tony’s.

Tony comes up for air, gasping. Peter’s a little breathless too, pupils blown, lips parted and just the tiniest hint of beard burn on his chin. He takes great pride in the boy’s undoing. If this is the last thing Tony sees, he’s pretty sure he’ll die a happy man.

Tony dips down to kiss peter’s jaw, trailing rough kisses down his neck, scraping his lips and tongue along his throat. He sucks a bruise into the skin above his collarbone and Peter inhales sharply, shuddering. “Please, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter's voice cracks over a moan and if it’s not just the hottest thing Tony has ever heard, God.

But as quickly as it started, it all comes to an end when they hear the door creaking open. 10 AM meeting. Pepper. Shit. Why didn’t he lock the door? Tony Stark is so, so, so screwed.

Luckily Peter’s quick reflexes save the day and he manages to hide under the table just in time.

“Tony?” Shit. Tony must look like a disheveled hot mess right now. “What are you doing here already? In fact, what are you doing here at all?” She questioned. “I believe you sent an email yesterday? Something about a meeting discussing the new prototype that I just had to be here for.” He responded casually, clearing his throat. “Yeah I did, but you never listen to me and now you’re not only here, you’re also early. What’s going on?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’ve been such a good boy this week, Pep. I truly don’t deserve this suspicion. You want me here and then when I show up and do as I’m told you start doubting me? Make up your mind, woman.” Tony playfully rolled his eyes. Pepper looked a little guilty for distrusting him. “Alright then, the rest of the board will be here any second. Sit down while I get you some water. You look like you need it.”

Tony sat down and when Pepper had her back turned, he quickly shot Peter a warning look that said “behave or else.” However, the smug smirk that masked Peter’s face predicted nothing but mischief.

-

“Mr. Stark, I’m so glad you could grace us with your presence.” One of the boardmen said. What was his name again? David? Dennis? Dumbass? It didn’t matter. He seemed a little surprised, as if he didn’t expect Tony to be here. Well, who could really blame him.

“Uhu, I’ve got places to be, people to do so can we speed this up maybe?” He responded with a wink. Pepper just looks at him, with that arch in her brow raised in a way that signifies annoyance... he got that look a lot.

He really really tries to pay attention, but when nimble fingers fumble with Tony’s belt buckle, undoing it surprisingly quickly and hands slowly start to palm the growing bulge in Tony’s pants, his mind goes blank.

Hands immediately turn to the front of Tony’s slacks, tugging at the zipper. Suddenly he feels a warm mouth at the bulge in his briefs. Tony feels his cock twitch. “Jesus,” he says on exhale and everyone turns his attention to him. He manages to recover from his slip as quickly as his hazed mind allows him; “Why are we going on and on about the hardware and software integration? Move on to the next topic, we get it.” It’s not like they weren’t used to him being snarky, it’s all Peter’s fault anyway.

Peter takes his cock out and Tony gets sidetracked by the feeling of cool air hitting his aching cock. And then, fuck, Peter leans forward and softly kisses the tip. He knows he’s doomed, that all semblance of coherent thoughts are long gone. Peter knew just how to touch him, how to pleasure him. They’ve been together long enough to know what makes the other tick, what makes them fall apart into a pleading and trembling mess. Tony puts all his effort into maintaining a stoic expression.

Peter laps at the head of Tony’s cock once it’s pressed against his lips, digging his tongue into the slit just to hear Tony’s breath hitch. Peter pulls his own cock out of his boxers, squeezing it. It’s making a mess in his lap. His mouth stretches around Tony’s cock, sinking lower slowly. His hand, still wet from his own leaking mess, wraps around the part he can’t quite reach, stroking him into his mouth. Tony’s fingers curl around the table and he’s having a really hard time keeping his breath under control and his hands to himself.

Tony couldn’t help it; he let out what seemed like a painful moan when Peter’s tongue was doing something very interesting to the underside of his cock.

Pepper actually had the decency to look worriedly at him “Tony? Are you alright? Are you sick?” He swallows “Yeah actually I think I might be coming down with something. You know what? Meeting adjourned. See you all tomorrow. There’s the door” he waved in the direction of the door. “Leave.”

“But, sir, this is very crucial. We must-“ the boardmen quickly got interrupted “Dismissed.” He gave the man a cruel state that clearly stated “I’m the boss here.”

The second everyone left, Tony yanked Peter from underneath the desk by his hair, not entirely unpainful.

“Up on all fours, slut” Tony demands as he quickly unbuttons his dress shirt, cocking bobbing in the air. He’s dizzy with need, and his lips move of their own accord “You know Daddy’s gonna have to punish you for being such a bad needy boy, right?”

“Please, punish me Daddy.”


End file.
